1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an inside rear view mirror for a vehicle capable of dropping out when an external force in excess of a predetermined force is applied.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Various types of rear view mirrors mounted on an interior surface of a vehicle are known Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-Opened Publication No. Hei 1-176551 discloses an inside rear view mirror in which a stay is attached to a base secured to the interior surface of the vehicle, by a base stay and an attaching mechanism comprising a disc spring and a set screw and contained between the base stay and the stay. With a mirror of the type, the base is preliminary secured to an interior surface of a front glass, a front periphery of an interior ceiling of the vehicle or the like, while the base stay is mounted on an upper surface of the stay by the set screw, interposed with the disc screw and an engaging pawl of a rear end of the base stay is engaged in a fastening taper recess provided on the base.
For the inside rear view mirror having above described attaching mechanism, the setting of a position where the mirror is mounted is restricted to a position that insures that a dropping out torque should act on the disc screw portion with centering around a pivot when an external force is applied to the pivot of the edge of the stay a an angle of 45 degrees from beneath. There are some cases in which the setting of a position as described above intereferes with a driver's safe driving since a porotion of the driver's forward sight is blocked by the inside rear view mirror.